Digital maps store mapping information in a computer-interpretable format and can include and display features similar to those associated with traditional paper maps, such as geographical features, topographical features, political boundaries, attractions, and transportation networks. Photographic images can be combined with mapping information, such as by displaying map features overlaid on an image. This type of display can be used to provide additional information to users of maps or can be used as a basis for annotating maps (i.e., adding additional mapping information) to describe features that can be seen in the image. These images are typically captured using cameras that are carried by satellites or airplanes.